


Выдержка

by Звёздный Ангел (StarAngel74)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Humor, Other, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26931046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarAngel74/pseuds/%D0%97%D0%B2%D1%91%D0%B7%D0%B4%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9%20%D0%90%D0%BD%D0%B3%D0%B5%D0%BB
Summary: Как уговорить упрямого ангела на жизнь под одной крышей?Как подтолкнуть несносного демона к переезду в общий дом?Сказать прямо о своих чувствах? Да как вам вообще могло прийти такое в голову?!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 10





	Выдержка

**Author's Note:**

> Можно считать продолжением "Порнографии":  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583082

Кроули взял со стола бутылку с коллекционным коньяком, извлеченную ангелом из своих запасов, и принялся её изучать.

– Ого, двадцатилетней выдержки? Недурно.

За окном уже стемнело, но антикварная лампа под абажуром наполняла небольшую комнатку уютным теплым светом. В зале магазина свет был выключен, и книжные стеллажи выступали из темноты, словно острова порядка в таинственном мире хаоса. Из приоткрытого окна доносился тихий шелест дождя, иногда нарушаемый шуршанием шин и людскими голосами. Пахло выпечкой и терпким ароматом дорогого кофе.

Ангел доел последний кекс, достал рюмки и они приступили к дегустации.

– Отлично, – сказал свое резюме демон, – даже жалко напиваться просто так. С этими словами он взял бутылку и добавил немного коньяку в свой кофе.

Раз уж вчера ангел вознамерился не оставлять его одного, грех не воспользоваться случаем. Сейчас он собирался вступить на территорию, сравнимую с минным полем, и очень хотел остаться в живых. Напиваться совсем не следовало.

Приняв скучающий вид, он заметил:

– Знаешь, ангел, если уж ты собрался за мной присматривать, согласись, что в таком большом городе, как Лондон, это будет сделать крайне сложно. Я же в любой момент могу улизнуть… ну, в какое-нибудь злачное место, например. И ты туда за мной не пойдешь.

Прекрасная ангельская рука потянулась за очередным лакомством и нашла тарелку с круассанами, ровно секунду назад позаимствованную Кроули из кофейни напротив.

– Наверное, ты прав, дорогой. В конце концов, тебе даже не обязательно бродить по злачным местам. Ты просто можешь засесть в своей квартире и творить… всякие бесчинства.

– Бесчинства, да, –охотно согласился Кроули, – обычно я так и поступаю.

– А вот если бы мы могли, ну… чисто гипотетически, – ангел сделал неопределенное движение надкусанным круассаном, – перебраться куда-нибудь… в небольшой городок или сельскую местность…

–Хм, да… допустим. А представь, ну, опять же, чисто гипотетически, – Кроули небрежно закинул ногу на ногу, – если бы мы… ну… жили в одном доме… тебе было бы гораздо легче не выпускать меня из виду и препятствовать всем моим злодеяниям.

Азирафель перевел взгляд на свою руку и с изумлением обнаружил почти съеденный круассан. Он точно помнил, что на столе их раньше не было, однако теперь там стояла целая тарелка. Ангел расплылся в улыбке.

– О, спасибо, мой милый! И да, ты совершенно прав. Я действительно не должен выпускать тебя из виду. 

– Я не милый, – автоматически ответил Кроули.

– Да, да, конечно, – успокаивающе согласился ангел, доел круассан и откинулся на спинку кресла, – итак, нам нужен небольшой коттедж… Может быть, в Татфилде? Там теперь всегда хорошая погода.

Количество коньяка в кофе Кроули чудесным образом увеличилось.

– А если поближе к морю? Саут-Даунс, например? Мы бы могли ездить на побережье… Ты помнишь, какие там закаты? – Кроули повертел в руках чашку и сделал большой глоток.

– Да, – Азирафель мечтательно вздохнул, – действительно, прекрасное место. Последний раз мне совсем не хотелось оттуда уезжать. 

Он расслабленно сложил на животе руки, заставляя себя дышать медленно и глубоко. 

Кроули допил кофе.

– Ну что, ангел, – он поднялся и равнодушно зевнул, украдкой смахнув со лба капельку пота, – завтра утром я за тобой заезжаю. Едем смотреть дом.

– Хорошо, мой дорогой, буду ждать, – расплылся в улыбке Азирафель. Опять в той самой.

Проводив Кроули, ангел без сил опустился в кресло и начудесил себе крепкий чай. Немного поколебавшись, щедро плеснул в чашку коньяку – черт с ней, с выдержкой. Взял круассан, с облегчением откинулся на спинку кресла. Только бы Кроули не передумал! Ангел закрыл глаза. Господи, как же трудно с этими демонами…

Десятью минутами позднее Кроули зашел в свою квартиру, прошел в спальню и рухнул на кровать, уставившись в потолок. Он был буквально в двух шагах от своей мечты. Главное теперь – что-нибудь не натворить. Са… Бо… кто-нибудь, дай ему сил! Как же всё-таки сложно с этими ангелами!


End file.
